Good Girl
by Thiaf
Summary: Saniwa weren't supposed to be caught performing carnal acts. Mutsunokami tries to convince her that everything's fine. PWP.


**Good Girl**

The email notification rang on the computer.

Sen sat beside her study's electric fan. She had finished her tasks for today. Besides, it was so hot, that she had stripped down to a single robe. Who needed to contact her?

She went over to her desktop and checked her inbox. Rinko had sent a link to porn. She had been sending such messages as a joke for years. Sen never replied to any of them; she was a good girl who valued her modesty and discretion. She had been called a whore and a slut enough by her brothers to keep her desires hidden. However, her urges were impossible to suppress. One of those videos had given her the idea to have sex with Mutsunokami in the onsen.

Sen clicked on the link and started watching the clip.

The shot had two large men in view. The camera moved closer to them and panned over each of their bodies. They were both muscular and well-endowed. Sen paused the video a few times to drink in the details. They were built like yaris. Sen had yet to approach Otegine or Tonbokiri; they were far too handsome. The thought of propositioning them made her nervous. It was a miracle that she even asked Mutsunokami to be her lover. This video would be enough for her, though. She resumed playing the content.

In the next scene, a woman lie on a bed, waiting for them. The men approached her and started touching her. One licked and sucked on her nipples. The other started to stroke her thighs. They all groaned aloud.

Sen always wanted to be a part of a threesome. The idea of being sandwiched between her partners was enough to excite her. Sen's arousal grew within her. She reached down and rubbed her nub.

The actress turned over onto her stomach. One of the men lubricated his fingers and then started fingering her. The woman moaned loudly.

Sen could tell the lady was exaggerating. Maybe some women were really that loud during sex. Sen would be mortified if she was that noisy. She tensed up for a moment. She gasped as she began to sweat.

One of the men climbed on top of the woman. He guided his cock inside of her and started fucking her. The other man faced her. He pressed a thumb against her chin and guided her mouth open. She stared at his cock as he pushed it past her teeth. They both thrusted in and out, in and out. The sounds of slapping skin and moaning echoed throughout the room. The camera zoomed in on her face. She took in that thick veiny dick so well. She could probably handle him coming right in her mouth.

Watching wasn't enough. Sen headed over to her closet and took out a bottle of lube. She made her way out onto the veranda and sat down. She unscrewed her bottle and poured the liquid on her hand.

Sen lie down. She massaged her nub and pressed the tip of two fingers inside of herself. Sen closed her eyes and pictured the image: a woman being fucked by two huge oily men. No matter how big the cocks, she could take anything; it didn't matter how deep they shoveled it in her.

Sen tensed again, longer this time. She gasped as her heart pounded against her chest. She was so close to the end. She needed to think of something graphic to push her over the edge, but what could she add to her fantasy? Include a third man? Change the woman into a man? Sen's fingers still worked while she contemplated what to do.

"Do ya need help with that?"

Sen's eyes snapped wide open. She saw the veranda's ceiling. She didn't hear Mutsunokami; it was just her imagination. Maybe some trickster god was pranking her.

She tilted her head towards the shoji. He was standing at the entrance, grinning down at her. His eyes wandered up and down her. Goosebumps grew over her as he continued looking at her.

 _This cannot be happening to me_ , she thought. Saniwa weren't supposed to be caught in such a carnal act. Sen couldn't undo or explain this situation to him, but she had to say something.

"I-I..."

"It's too hot to do anythin' else, eh?" he took one step towards her. "I was doin' fieldwork with the others, but we were sweatin'. So, I wanted to ask ya if we could stop."

Silence passed between them. She could hear her fan churning in her study.

"Of...course," Sen finally sat up. She couldn't bare to look at him anymore. She tucked her robe as tightly as she could around herself. Her face burned. "There are popsicles in the fridge. The tantous will like them."

She heard him step closer to her. She wanted to disappear. It was unfair for him to catch her like this.

"What's the matter?" Mutsunokami knelt behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling Sen close to him. His hard chest pressed against her.

"You...you should have said something when you entered my study," she put a hand on his forearm. "I would have stopped. You should not have to see your master in such a position."

That was a weird way to describe getting yourself off. Mutsunokami had seen her naked plenty of times. Why did she have to hold such old-fashioned ideas about decency? Women were only held back from doing what they wanted.

Mutsunokami rubbed her thigh. She was still warm and pulsing. Sen loosened her grip on her robe.

"I don't care, since ya were havin' fun," he said. "Ya shouldn't worry either."

He waited for her to give any sign to stop or continue.

Sen pressed her legs together. He stopped caressing her. Two days ago, she watched him kiss her thighs. He had mumbled praises about how strong, smart, and stunning she was. Somehow, his words made her blush most intensely, despite all the things they had done to each other. Even in the most embarrassing times, she wanted him.

She looked left and saw the lube resting on the veranda.

"Mu-chan," she picked up the vial. "I need your assistance."

"Ya should've asked sooner," he took the lube into his hands and poured the liquid over his fingers.

Sen parted her legs as he started caressing her lower lips. He rubbed his fingers on the softest part of her. Each motion sent a shiver up her spine. He knew her body too well. Sen had taught him exactly what to do to pleasure her. Amongst all the squelching, she asked him something.

"Do you think I...corrupted you?"

Mutsunokami laughed. Where did she come up with these questions? He placed the tip of two digits inside of her. Her flesh was wet, warm, and welcoming.

"There's nothin' wrong with foolin' around," he motioned his fingers in circles. He soon found her sweet spot as she squeezed around him.

Sen started panting again. She watched as his fingers pumped in and out of her. His other hand traveled up her waist, until he groped one of her breasts. Sen gasped as he gently squeezed her. Her nipple rested between his fingers.

"Hey," he spoke right by her ear. His breath brushed her skin. "Did ya know...ya'r the hottest babe ever?"

 _Who taught you such slang_? she was most troubled by how sincere he sounded.

Mutsunokami was all around her. He was nibbling on her ear now and she could smell that earthy scent on him. She had grown so hot with him pressed against her and touching her breast. She rocked against his fingers, each time hitting that sensitive spot and tightened around them. She finally felt the contractions, the release of pleasure. She stiffened and leaned against Mutsunokami.

He was silent for the moment. He enjoyed seeing his master catching her breath after her climax. Her relaxed, flushed face was the greatest reward on earth. When they had first met, he never thought he'd have the chance to be like this with her. The history books would remember Sen for one thing, but Mutsunokami had these private times that no one else could discover.

He withdrew his fingers out of her. Droplets dripped off his fingertips.

"If ya need help with a problem like this," he patted her hips. "Ya can call on me."

Sen obscured her face with her sleeve. Was she trying to hide right after being fucked? He hoped she wasn't still embarrassed about getting caught.

"Do ya want me to leave?" some of the other swords were probably wondering what was taking him so long.

"No," Sen turned her head, so they could look each other in the eye. "...what about you?"

"Me? What do ya mean?"

Sen shifted a little. His erection pressed against her spine. Didn't he want it addressed before he left? Sometimes she wished he was more demanding and rough with her.

"May I pleasure you?"

His eyes flickered and then he smiled. He finally got it. He stood up and made his way to the shoji. His back faced her, but Sen could see him untying his sash.

"Is this what ya'r lookin' for, Sen-chan?" he turned and she got a full view of him stroking his cock. His hands slicked his member in precum.

Her lips parted. No matter what, she was always subject to her basic human desire. She crawled towards him. Now, she was just inches away from him. She smelled that thick musty scent that made her salivate. The first time she had taken him in her mouth, she was afraid of submitting herself to such an act, but she had never felt shamed when she was with Mutsunokami.

Sen put a hand over his to stop his stroking. She leaned forward and started to lick the tip. She tried light and pressured touches. She listened for any grunts and sighs to figure out what Mutsunokami liked the most. Then her tongue trailed down his shaft and she kissed and sucked at his skin to taste the saltiness.

"I'm goin' to come soon," he hissed.

She wouldn't have the chance to suck him off, as she would've wanted. He had been waiting so long. Sen looked up at him. She saw the lust and admiration writ on his face. No one else had ever given her a similar expression. How could she show how much she loved him? Then an idea came to mind.

"Here, Mu-chan," she straightened her posture and pushed her robe down to her waist. Sen cupped her breasts.

"Good idea," he resumed his rubbing and pointed his cock at her tits. His panting got heavier and his muscles tensed. A moment later, his seed splattered onto her chest. That warm white substance rolled down her chest and hands. It dripped onto her thighs.

Mutsunokami leaned against the shoji, catching his breath and enjoying his lingering pleasure. She ogled the sight of his exposed body and heaving chest. She had turned him into this glorious view.

Sen hadn't finished watching that porn video, but she suspected that it ended with those two men coming over the woman. Looking at her own state now, she must have resembled that actress. That reminded Sen that she wasn't supposed to be a bad girl. This was unbecoming of a sage who was supposed to protect history. If the outside world knew she was involved with a tsukumogami, people may think she was a strange, perverse person. She smeared his seed on her skin.

She was looking down at the veranda. Mutsunokami could tell her mood had changed. There was something else, more greater she was ashamed about. He recalled what she had said to him earlier. It was easy for him to tell her to let go of values when he didn't have a lifetime's worth of shaming to address.

"Ya can be as sexy as ya want and still be the boss," it was no one's business to know what she did in the bedroom. They had no right to judge her.

"I know," there were still a lot of things she had to unlearn. She wanted to be as casual about sex as him and Rinko. She pressed the side of her face against his abdomen and embraced him. "Will you visit me tonight?"

"Course I will," he patted her head. "But I need to tell everyone to stop workin' first."

* * *

Rinko has known the type of men that Sen likes for a long time. More on that later.


End file.
